world's end x naruto
by pantherxii
Summary: Naruto grew up in a small town and did the golden mile a few years later he gets all of his friends together and tries to do it again


"It started in my old town konoha I was 17 and that was about twenty years ago, like I was saying me and a few of my friends were friends since then." A male voice explains then a town unfolds while the story is being told, in a high school is a blonde haired kid wearing a orange jacket with a white collar and some blue at the top while wearing orange pants is running to his class. "But this isn't about my life, you see I'm just introducing my old school friends." The voice says while everything disappears to show the blonde guy and a guy with black hair wearing a blue shirt and white shirt aresitting across each other talking to each other with the blonde guy yelling. "Sasuke uchiha, he was a close friend to me but he always acted otherwise by calling me a moron and a idiot." The voice says then the setting disappears again "lee, he was another friend of mine we met each other in the gym at school because the guy liked exercising and training for stuff like marathons and all that." The voice explains while a gym appears to show the blonde guy playing basketball with a guy that has black hair in a bowlcut wearing a green stretchable suit that must have been lee. "We were good friends then there was kiba and shino along with shikamaru, neji and choji." The voice says then a guy with brown hair wearing a grey hoodie with fur on the rim of the hood and dark grey pants with a small dog on his shoulder, along with a a guy wearing a trench coat with brown hair and black pants with a pair of black eye glasses, along with a guy with white eyes with black hair wearing a white jacket with grey pants along with a guy with brown hair wearing a tan shirt, a green jacket and black shorts appear along with a guy that has black spiky hair put in a ponytail wearing a grey shirt, chain mail like shirt and grey pants with blue shoes. "We learned about this one path through twelve pubs it was called the golden mile through the whole thing we drank beer and I ate ramen by the sixth pub most of us were passed out but we gave up after the seventh one there was a little romance in a bathroom between me and a girl named hinata during pub 3 but I left her for another woman named Sakura in pub 5." The voice explains then it goes to the present to show a guy with spiky blonde hair wearing a jacket at the top which is half black and the bottom is orange and orange pants is sitting in circle of chairs with a few other people. "Thanks naruto, any questions?" A guy says "yeah one, are you sad about not getting to the end?" Another person asks then naruto looks at them "no." Naruto answers then leaves the building.

Naruto arrives at a bank to see a guy with black hair in a bowlcut haircut in a business suit withdrawing someone's money. "Naruto?" The guy asks slightly shocked "yeah it's me Lee" naruto answers "what are you doing here, you want to deposit or withdraw?" Lee asks "yeah I want to deposit one lee." Naruto says "what?" Lee asks confused "I want you to get out of the bank." Naruto says "that is a withdraw but why?" Lee asks "I'm getting everyone back together so we can go back to konoha." Naruto answers then lee looks at him then just shakes his head no while naruto looks at lee with a grin on his face. "Even kiba?" Lee asks "yeah of course." Naruto answers then starts heading out of the bank "oh and meet me near konoha." Naruto says then leaves the building.

Lee gets out of a train to see a car drive up near a parking spot so lee runs over to it to see a older Sasuke wearing a white shirt and dark blue pants in the car so he gets out and greets lee and tells him how great his life went. "Hey Sasuke, lee." A voice greets to show a guy with long brown hair kinda spiky hair wearing a long red shirt and black pants walk toward them with a slight smile. "Choji?" Sasuke asks then the guy nods shocking the two a little bit then they see a guy wearing a white shirt with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener running down the right part of the chest, matching pants, with a dark navy grey apron tied around his waist and black sandals with black long hair walk up to them. "So why did we all come?" The guy asks "nice to see you neji, and so far it's only us." Sasuke says "it's pretty simple, we're following naruto to oblivion." A voice answers to reveal a guy wearing a grey raincoat like trench coat with a collar covering his mouth, goggles and black pants with black sandals behind Sasuke and lee. "Shino." Neji greets while a guy with black spiky hair put in a ponytail wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black pants along with a green vest like jacket walks up to them. "So where is Naruto and does anyone know if kiba is coming?" The guy asks "I have no idea but Naruto is half a hour late." Neji says "do you think he got in a accident?" Lee asks "that would be good for all of us including naruto." Shino answers

A car pulls up with naruto driving and a giant white dog in the passenger seat and a guy with brown slight spiky hair wearing a black jacket, a chain mail like shirt and black pants in the back of the car. "Shino and lee get in sasuke, Choji, shikamaru, neji get in the other car." Naruto says while sasuke hands shikamaru the car keys to his car then gets in Naruto's with lee.

The two cars arrive in konoha then stops at a hotel to rent a few rooms for the bight then they walk to the first pub, naruto sits next to kiba and neji which drinks their beers pretty slow making Naruto curious. "So what's going on with you neji?" Sasuke asks while naruto stands up and goes to get a few bowls of ramen for everyone. "Good hinata finally moved out of here a few months ago she's coming back today to see tsunade." Neji explains while his phone starts ringing so he answers then gestures everyone to be quiet while naruto gets back and sits down. "Yeah I'm doing the golden mile, we're at the first pub." Neji explains "yeah he's here." Neji says then hangs up "so who was that?" Naruto asks "that was hinata asking where we were." Neji answers then kiba stands up "hinata where is she?" Kiba asks "she should be coming into town soon." Neji says then naruto watches kiba leave the pub with his dog behind him, naruto looks at the others. "what's up with him?" naruto asks then neji sighs while shino looks at naruto disappointed.

kiba walks out of the pub to see a black haired girl with slight white eyes wearing a slight light purple hoodie and grey pants walking over to the pub then stops when she sees kiba. "kiba?" the girl asks while kiba nods noticing this girl is hinata then he leads her into the pub with the others seeing her. "Hinata." Neji says blankly then hinata sits down next to them then kiba asks for skme dog food and feeds it to his dog. "So akamaru grew didn't he?" Lee asks kiba nods while hinata just looks at the group smiling while thinking that everyone grew up except Naruto it was simple to see he didn't grow up besides appearance so she waves at them then leaves the pub while naruto and the gang sees a guy sith short black hair wearing a black sisters of mercy shirt, a grey longcoat and black pants walks over to them. "Hey we're doing the golden mile, you want to join us?" Naruto asks "yeah sure." The guy answers in a British accent "did you really asks a stranger to join us." Lee says disappointed "hey what's your name?" Naruto asks "king, gary king." The guy answers "see he's no longer a stranger." Naruto says then introduces gary to the group and hinata, naruto starts leading them to the next pub ready to get drunk while a few people look at them carefully and suspiciously.

First chapter hope people liked it r&r tell me what you want to happen in upcoming chapters


End file.
